Tsuyo Morduin
Tsuyo Ryokō (旅行•武器, Ryokō Tsuyo) is the son of Daitan Ryokō and Eiyo Ryokō, two mages who's name's carries immense wieght. He raisied around the team that was know as Silent Virtue. This team was best known due their courage and their will to help people. They were seen as people that would come to help anyone no matter what the reason. This is something that Tsuyo looked up to them for, as he saw them as people who fought for truth and justice. When he was old enough, Tsuyo requested that he should be trained in their ways of combat and to accept their philosophy. At first, they all were reluctant, as they believed that they should wait till he was older. However they decided to train him after Daitan said it would be a good experience for him. They trained in various ways, as he wished to the strongest he could be. Years later, when he was celebrating his 12th birthday, there was an event that shock him to the core. The town that they were celebrating his birthday in was attacked by a group of unknown people. Silent Virtue left ready to charge into battle, but not without telling Tsuyo to stay away from the battle and head fofr safety. He disregared this and went to help them. When he got there, he saw that they were putting up a good fight but were still getting beaten. He tried to help but was only attacked, being knocked unconcious. When he came to, he found himself in a clinic and learned the news of his dead family. After that, he changed. After 4 years, he is now currently Wandering Mage, traveling around Earthland to become stronger and discover any information on the mages that killed his family. He has recently created his own team known as Seekers. He specializes in Requip and using various other weapons and has earned various names but is primarily known as the Silent Arsenal. He is also known as Fairy Tail's Lost Oberon and has a extreme dislike for this name. Tsuyo is also the main protagonist of the the series, Fairy Tail: Seekers. Appearance Tsuyo Ryokō is best decribed to have the looks of an average teenage with the body of a hardened warrior. His skin is a light tan compexion, due to siting out in the sun for various hours, doing various activities. His body structure appears to be rather lean at first sight but it is reaveald when he took off his shirt, that he is very toned as he has gone through rigerous training in the past. It should be noted that on his back, he possess a rather large scar that running vertically. Tsuyo is also rather tall as he stands at 177.8 cm, which is roughly 5"10. Tsuyo's facial structure is similar to his father's, being sharp and having not that much baby fat. He gain mainy of his facial features from his mother as his hair is the same color, being aruburn, and is usually keep styled in a somewhat unkept manner, being swept in multiple directions, showing that he does not really have the will to keep it neat. His eyes are what draw attention to him, being considered scary and unnerving to most of his enemies as they are a soul-piercing crimson red, never once wavering or giving off emotions to his enemies. Kogū however states that his eyes are the window to the soul, saying that they hid his hidden worries and his happiness, keeping them to himself so no one will worry about him. When wearing clothes, Tsuyo tend to wear dark clothing, usually going for the color red and black. When Tsuyo is doing a job, he will wear one of two outfits. His first outfit includes a red chinese-styled shirt with yellow trimming that has a yellow symbol of a black dragon on the front and dark brown belt that has a tan bag attached to it with light brown gloves. Underneath that, is a black long-sleeved tunic that goes up to the neck along with light brown pants and dark brown boots. On the back, is a steath for Tsuyo's main sword and sometimes his shield. His second job outfit consists of a black coat with red lines near the center with a white and red shirt underneath that. He also wears a red scarf, which previously belonged to his mother, along with maching black pants and boots. When Tsuyo is not on the job or relaxing, he is usually seen wearing a blazer that has a tinge of black, with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a blue tie around his collar, matching black pants, and blue and white sneakers. Personality Tsuyo is a rather cold person. He does not show any emotion or at least, does not let anyone see his emotions. He is extremely blunt, believing that beating around the bush is a waste of time and makes one ignorant to things. He prefers to stay silent, as he believes that silence is gift that should be treasured. Unfortunately with Kogū around, he won't be getting this anytime soon. He has a high tolerance for things that annoy him, as he has shown to put up with Kogū and Hogotsu's strange antics. However, even this cold teen will eventually lose his temper and snap, often threatening a person to simply stop there bickering. There is also another thing that Tsuyo has never accounted for, romantic interests. He is incredibly dense when it coms to girls as he never learned about this suggest. He becomes generally confused, thinking that the female that has romantic interest in him is either mentally ill or just acting strange. This is possibly the reason why he does not understand Kogū advances on him. There is another side of Tsuyo that few have seen, his kind side. Tsuyo generally shows this around people he considers close to him. While he does not reveal all his emotions, he reveals some. Tsuyo also deeply cares for his friends and loved ones. He cares for them, often worrying about them but never truly voices it aloud. He will protect them with all his strength, even if they get on his last nerves. His will to protect them comes mainly form watching his family get decimated before his very eyes. After this tragic event, he vowed to never lose a love one or he would die saving them. That was a promise-no, an oath. History Tsuyo is the son of Eiyo Ryokō and Daitan Ryokō, two powerful mages and members of the group, Silent Virtue. Tsuyo was raised around the group, seeing as how they were all family. He was close to each member in various ways. He was trained by them when he was 8 as he wanted to become a member of Silent Virtue. However at the time when he was celebrating his 14th birthday in a nearby town, the said town was being attack and Golden Silence immediately headed into action. Tsuyo wanted yo come along but he was told to stay behind. Unfortunately, he was already beginning to develop that rebellious side that all parent love to hate and went after them. By the time, he caught up to them, he was witnessing the hordes of dead people and how his family was being practically destroyed by a group of mages, who were not even breaking a sweat. He charged forward, hoping to help, but only served as a hinderance as he was almost killed, if it wasn't for his mother taking a hit meant for him. After that, he was forced to watch as his family was utterly killed before his eyes. Once he witnessed that, he fainted and was discovered by Mages that were tasked to discover the destruction of the town. After being nursed back to health, he got up and left, with a need to become stronger and a thirst for revenge and answers.... Synopsis Main Storyline= *'Fairy Tail: Seekers' |-| Role-play= *The Three Slayers Collide |-| Storylines= Scorned Battle: Meeting of Fate *A Terror Sight: Meeting The Hunter Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Combat Abilities Master Swordsmanship: 'Tsuyo has shown that he can handle himself in a fight with his sword(s). He has been trained since he was a child to learn how to wield a sword. He is very capable in this as he has shown to hold himself when facing multiple opponents. He uses 'Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō) to further enhance his attacks to new heights. He is able to cleave throught normal sword and armor with ease. He is able to use two style while wielding a sword. The first style is known as the Tengenken-ryū (天源剣流, lit. Heavenly Source Sword Style). This is a special style that Tsuyo was taught. He was taught this mainly to train him, as he wanted to join Golden Silence as a official member. This style allows him to use his sword in a fast manner and cleave throught whatever dares stand in his way, relying mostly on speed. Tsuyo is quite ex His second sword style is called Nitōryū (二刀流, literally meaning Two Sword Style). As the name suggests, Tsuyo wields two swords at once, dealing to multiple strikes but at the loss of defense. It is unknown how skilled he is in using this style but is is speculated that he must be exceptional in the arts, as he stated he was trained to use it. *'Tengenken-ryū' (天源剣流, lit. Heavenly Source Sword Style): an ancient kenjutsu style that was taught to Tsuyo by his Uncle, Kidon Tōrimichi. This style allow a single warrior to defeat numerous foes single-handedly. Practitioners of this style use a combination of near-superhuman speed and agility (known as Shinsoku, or godspeed), battōjutsu and an acquired, observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance in order to avoid the attacks of their opponents by the least possible margin and with the least possible effort in order to place themselves in the perfect position to strike in the very instant the opponent's strike misses and stresses two-step attacks in order to ensure that any and all who oppose it are thoroughly slain. **'Iai: Gōon '(居合・号音, Draw and Resheath Technique: No Sound): **'Soyokaze '(微風, Gentle Breeze): **'Sōsōsuto '(双爪スト, Twin Claw Strike): **'Kurōtataku '(クロー叩く, Claw Hammer): **'Hatsuhikō '(初飛行, First Flight): **'Sokkō '(速攻,'' Fast-break''): ***'Sekka '(石火, Flint Fire): Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Despite Tsuyo often reling on his various weapons to defeat enemies, He has been trained to fight to in close-combat and has proven to have recieved a great amount of skill from the training. He has shown to be able to take down multiple adversaries at once. He is able to incorperate his strength into his hand to hand combat, allowing him to deal strong hits to destroy his foes. He will even mix in some punches or kicks into his swordplay. Physical Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast with his slim figure, Tsuyo possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times his own size and weight. This is mostly due to his training and the jobs that often takes. He is able to easily to knockout Vulcans alone with his fist. When he uses his sword, He is able to swing his sword at impressive speed using his strength that allow him to cut throught steel. Groundbreaking Speed: Due to his Uncle's strange method of speed training, Tsuyo managed to acquire fierce speed. He is able to move at impressive rates, allowing him to dash towards his opponent and deliver fast blows upon them or keep up with fast opponents that would normally leave a normal mage confused, trying to track them. He can use his speed to also confuse his opponents by creating afterimages of pure speed. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Tsuyo's stamina is very impressive. He can use his long-lasting stamina is able to run for incredibly long periods of time without getting tired as quick. This mostly due to traveling to certain areas to complete jobs and training. He uses his stamina to wear out his opponents and then attack them with his strength to, deliver fast, yet strong strikes to his enemies. Other Abilities Minor Medical Knowledge: Due to traveling by himself and often getting injured, Tsuyo managed to acquire some knowledge in the Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Tsuyo possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Throughout many difficult battles, Tsuyo is able to Requip powerful weapons and armors in rapid succession without showing any signs of fatigue. He can even Requip two weapons at once with little difficult. When exerted, his Magic Power takes the apperance of flowing silver ribbons with small red orbs. When his magic power is sensed, it is often described as a tornando of endless power that reels to nobody or anything. Requip Requip '(換装, ''Kansō; lit. Express Equipmentary):This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. More skilled users are able to Requip different weapons in battle, and it is even possible to Requip armors in the midst of battle. This is Tsuyo's main magic and he is quite skilled in using it, as he can equip different weapons in battle, and it is even armors in the midst of battle. Sword Magic 'Sword Magic '(剣の魔法, '' Ken no Mahō''): Sword Magic is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Tsuyo uses this magic while using his swords, especially Shinryūge. Equipment Tsuyo possess various weapons and armors. It is unknown exactly how many he own but down below are the recorded ones. Weapons Armors Relationships Quotes Status This is Tsuyo's Status. This shows what is assumed to be Tsuyo's status with his specail attributte being Emotions, which he seems to be lacking in or perhaps suppressing. It is unknown whether or not if these are Tsuyo's actual status as when he was interviewed, he would not say a word to them. It should also be taken into consideration that these stats do not include his various armor affects or enhancements. Trivia *His battle music is Nine Thou (Superstars Remix) by Styles of Beyond *Tsuyo's lack of speech and seemingly cold personality is actually a play on most RPG characters, as they usually don't speak or show any emotions. *Here are some things about Tsuyo: **His name Tsuyo Ryokō (強•旅行) is actually a play on words. Tsuyo (強) means Fearless, while Ryokō (旅行) means Journey. Therefore, his name means Fearless Journey. **He enjoys peace and quiet of the morning. He also has a like towards three kinds of animals, Dragons, Black Panthers, and Wolves. ***'Dragons' represent Future Growth and Expansion. This symbolizes that Tsuyo still has much growing to do and can expand even greater in his power. ***'Black Panthers' represent Adventure and A Heroic Path. This symbolizes Tsuyo as he is currently on an long journey and is traveling down a path that a hero usually takes. ***'Wolves' represent the feeling of being threatened, lack of trust in someone or in yourself. This symbolizes Tsuyo as he has doubts in himself and does not trust that easily. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user Category:Requip User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Participant at Galley Category:Males Category:Human Category:Original Characters Category:Holder-Mage